More Than A Dream Come True
by Fading wind
Summary: Edward is sick and Roy's taking care of him. But the truth is more than that. [RoyEd, EnvyEd and RoyEnvy]


Title: More Than A Dream Come True  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Roy x Ed, Ed x Envy, Roy x Envy  
Summary: Edward is sick and Roy is taking care of him. But the truth is more than that.  
Warnings: Yaoi. Lots of fluff. OOCness.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I don't want to either.

**More Than A Dream Come True**

_"Roy..."_

_"Yes, Edward."_

_"Do you think that we can be together forever?"_

_"Of course we can."_

_"But good things never last."_

_"This one will. I promise."_

_They closed the distance between them._

The doorbell rang, waking Roy from his dream. Who on earth would call in the middle of the night?

He slipped on his dressing gown and went to open the door. Standing outside there was a blonde boy, his face as pale as a sheet, soaked from the pouring rain.

"Fullmetal?" Roy gasped in surprise.

"Yes, I'm _Fullmetal_, Colonel," the boy answered in a tired voice, emphasising the word 'Fullmetal'. "Why can't you just call me Edward for once, so that I can call you Roy?"

Roy was even more surprised. This was only out of his dreams. He had never known that the Fullmetal in reality actually wanted him, the Colonel Bastard, to call him by his first name. Was this really Fullmetal? Or was he just an imposter? "Are you okay, Fullmetal?" he probed.

"Please call me Edward," the boy begged. "And do you think I look okay?" he added, and promptedly fainted.

Startled, Roy caught the boy just in time before he fell to the ground and carried him over to the couch. He sat beside the boy and watched him, and a smile formed unknowingly on his face.

After around 10 minutes, the boy stirred and his eyes opened sleepily. "Roy?" he said. Roy nodded and asked, "Are you ill, Fullmetal?"

"Call me Edward," Fullmetal insisted stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Roy wanted to be certain.

"Yes, I'm am one hundred percent sure that I want you to call me Edward. Call me Edward or I won't answer your previous question."

"Are you ill, Edward?" Roy repeated his question, using the name the boy wanted this time.

"I think I've got a terrible cold," the boy said, and sneezed immediately after the statement.

Roy pressed his hand against Edward's forehead and felt for the temperature. It seemed quite hot. "You've got a fever too," he said. "You should see a doctor."

"I'm not going to see a doctor," Edward said firmly.

"Fine. I'll get you some water first." Roy stood up and went into the kitchen. He came out holding a glass of water in his hand. He handed it over to the boy, and the boy emptied the whole glass in one go.

"You need some rest. This couch isn't comfortable enough for you to sleep on for the night. I have a spare bedroom. Come with me," Roy ordered. Edward followed him into the guest bedroom. It was pretty plain but cosy enough. The boy threw himself onto the bed and rolled around a bit before snuggling down under the covers. Roy said goodnight and turned to leave but the boy called him. He turned. "What is it, Full-- Edward?"

"Stay with me," the boy said, in a somewhat commanding tone. Roy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Go to sleep now, Edward."

The boy closed his eyes, but only for a moment before they fluttered open again to show his beautiful golden pupils. "Roy."

"What now?" Roy asked, exasperated.

"I just want to tell you something... I love you."

The statement only hit Roy after about a minute. Shocked, he gawked at the boy. "Are you seriously ill, Edward?"

"I'm ill, but not so ill that I can't even express myself properly. I love you, Roy. I'm not joking."

Roy bit his lip and regarded the boy for a moment, lost in his own overwhelming thoughts. Is this true? Or is this just another dream? How can reality be so wonderful?

He gave up trying to think. His mind was too foggy to think clearly. "I love you too, Edward."

He leaned in and kissed the boy. Happily the boy melted into the kiss.

Roy broke the kiss after a moment. "You really need sleep, Ed. Or else you won't recover easily."

Ed tried to protest, but Roy pushed him down onto the bed and threw the blanket over him. "I won't have such behaviour. Don't you want to get better?" Ed closed his eyes and made no reply.

Soon after the boy's calm breathing was heard, and Roy left the room, still thinking that all of this was too good to be true. His confused thoughts swirled around in his mind restlessly, but his eyelids felt too heavy. He tried to keep his eyes wide open, but it was no use. The last thought he had in his mind was that if Edward had offered himself to him willingly, then there was no reason why he shouldn't accept this, for he had longed for this moment for ages.

He fell into a deep sleep.

---

The next day, Roy awoke to find someone in his bed beside him. He stopped himself from screaming just in time. Last night's events came back to him and he realized that the intruder was Edward.

"Ed, what on earth are you doing in my bed?" he shouted, waking the boy up.

"I had a nightmare and I woke up and I was alone and I was really scared," Edward explained.

"You scared _me_," Roy muttered under his breath. "Do you feel any better, Edward?" he asked aloud.

"Not really. Just a little," Ed replied.

"What do you want for breakfast? I don't have much food here."

"Anything will do. Not milk though. Bacon, eggs, baked beans, mushrooms... You know, whatever you can find. Just nothing to do with MILK." The boy made it very clear that he loathed milk.

So Roy went and made breakfast for the two of them. After breakfast, he set off to work. He told Ed to stay at his home for the day, for he wasn't well enough to go to work or do much. He ordered Ed not to touch any of his personal stuff, and most of all not to wreck his home. Ed promised, but Roy still wasn't quite assured, knowing what the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist was like.

When he arrived at the headquarters, Riza Hawkeye reminded him that Fullmetal was coming to hand in his latest mission report that day. He told Hawkeye that Fullmetal wouldn't come because he was ill. Hawkeye raised an questioning eyebrow, wondering how _he _knew that. He just shrugged casually, not giving anything away.

Then at noon, a familiar blonde boy stepped in through the door. Roy was immensely surprised. He dragged Edward into his personal office and locked the door.

"Edward, I thought I told you not to leave my home," he said in a low, urgent tone. "You're ill, for goodness sake!"

"What?" the boy asked, bewildered. "I've never been to your home. I'm not ill. And why on earth are you calling me Edward? I'm not Fullmetal anymore, eh?"

Roy was even more puzzled. "You came to my house last night because you were ill! You even fainted. You requested me to call you Edward yourself..."

"Wait, I know... That was probably Envy." Edward buried his red face in his hands. "Shouldn't have let him do it..."

"Envy? The homunculus? But why...? I don't understand..."

Edward sighed and looked up at Roy, his face still a bright shade of pink. "It's a long story. Well, Envy has been following me around and spying on me secretly for quite a while to find a chance to kill me, and he found out that... that... that..." The boy lowered his head, unable to continue.

"That you love me?" Roy guessed.

"Um, yeah..." Edward mumbled. "And he told me that he'd help me to tell you that I love you, providing that I let him... kiss you. I think he loves you too, Colonel."

"If the person who I kissed last night was really Envy, then he does love me. I can tell," Roy said in a low tone.

"You kissed him?" Edward yelled incredulously, then blushed brighter than ever when he realized that Roy only kissed Envy because he thought that Envy was Edward himself. That meant... Roy loved him. This fact sank into him, and delight rushed through him, bringing a smile onto his face.

Roy noticed this and smiled down at him too. "Yes, I love you, Edward." He bent down and pressed his lips against the boy's. Edward was a pretty clumsy and unexperienced kisser, but Roy didn't mind. He'd have plenty of time to teach the boy how to kiss properly later on.

When they broke apart at last, Edward asked, "What are you going to do about Envy?"

There was a minute of silence as Roy thought deeply about this serious matter. "I don't know."

"Do you love him though?" Edward questioned, anxious.

"Perhaps... I don't even know him that well! I've only seen him briefly a few times. It's not been long enough since I met him to decide whether I am truly in love with him or not. But I do hold certain feelings for him that for the time being can be defined as love," Roy answered in an uncertain tone.

Edward blinked a few times. "Actually, if you don't love him, I do. A little bit. Not more than how I love you, of course, Col-- Roy. When Envy told me he'd help me confess to you, that he's doing it out of his love for me. I don't know if that's true or not, but it may be."

"What a complex web of relationships we have here," Roy muttered darkly. "I love you, you love me, you love Envy, Envy loves you, I love Envy, Envy loves me..." He groaned. "How are we going to find Envy to sort this out with him, anyway? We don't know where he --"

Something leaped swiftly through the window into the office. Or rather, someone. The two people that had already been in the room before the newcomer gaped. "Looking for me? Envy at your service." He cocked his head and a smirk spread on his face.

"-- is." Roy completed his previous sentence which was interrupted by the unexpected entrance.

"Do you two have anything to say to me?" Envy inquired, glancing at the two of them.

"Er, no?" Edward attempted.

"Oh, come on, Edward, pluck up. If you're not going to say it, I'm saying it for you," Roy said impatiently.

Edward gulped. "No, don't say it for me. Envy, I-- I love you." The boy finished his sentence as quickly as possible, and dashed out of the room, embarrassed by his words.

"So do I!" Envy yelled after him in his loudest voice, and burst into laughter. "The chibi-san is so cute."

"I agree. Thanks for helping Edward, Envy," he said gratefully. "Or else it'll be the next century before he gets those words out of his mouth by himself."

"And thanks for your kiss," Envy said. "I love you. Can I have another kiss?"

"Yeah, sure. I love you too, Envy." Roy might still be slightly unsure about those three words in his heart as he spoke them, but as he kissed the palm-tree haired homunculus, all doubt was drained away.

_The End_

**A/N:** Thanks to my friend Iris for the idea that formed the beginning part of this story. She wanted to write a fic on the idea, but found it too hard, so she said I could use it. Many thanks! My first RoyEnvy fic. And it's mostly just fluff. And the characters are OOC. I know, I know. It's a really terrible fic. Anyway, please read and review!


End file.
